Pimeys
by Maikki
Summary: Alicen ajatuksia ennen muuttumistaan.


**Nimi:** Pimeys

**Kirjoittaja:** maikki

**Beta: **Silinteri, jolle olen paljosta kiitollinen

**Ikäraja:** S

**Genre:** one-shot, angst

**Pairing: **Ei varsinaista paritusta, mutta pienen pieni viittaus Alice/Jasperiin

**Summary: **Alicen ajatuksia ennen muuttumistaan tällä kertaa. Pientä angstia, mutta eipä siinä muuta sitten.

**A/N: **Arvostan kommentejanne, joten jos jossain mättää niin kertokaa siitä.

**Pimeys**

_"Se on vain sinun omaksi parhaaksesi."  
"Siellä sinun on hyvä olla. Kukaan ei tee sinulle mitään pahaa."  
"Se on vain parantola, missä sinut voidaan parantaa tuosta kirouksesta."_

Äänet kuuluvat kaikkialta. Ne toistavat samoja lauseita koko ajan. Mutta olen yksin pimeydessä, ei täällä ole ketään muuta. Tiedän sen, vaikka en näekään mitään.

Olen pysynyt tähän asti järjissäni, mutta huomenna asia saattaa olla aivan toinen. Olen menettämässä otetta järjestäni, äänet ovat vahvistuneet ja välähdykset lisääntyneet.

Minulle valehdeltiin, ei tämä paikka ole auttanut minua. Se vain pahentaa asioita. Välähdykset, joista vanhempani eivät pitäneet, ovat vain lisääntyneet sitä mukaa mitä kauemmin täällä olen ollut. Ja niissä näkyy aina vain enemmän.

Näen Cynthian leikkimässä naapurin tytön kanssa uudella nukellaan. Äidin leipomassa kakkua illan juhliin. Isän kunnostamassa taloamme viheltäen iloisia sävelmiä. Mutta itseäni en näe heidän seurassaan, he elävät elämäänsä onnellisina, ilman minua. Lapsena välähdykset olivat koskeneet ainoastaan minua. Ne kertoivat minulle mitä saisin lahjaksi ja keneltä se tulisi. Jos joku valehteli minulle, välähdykset kertoivat sen. Vain pieniä viattomia asioita, joista oli minulle hyötyä. Nyt ne ovat omalla kohdallani täynnä pimeyttä, eivätkä auta minua millään tavalla.

Tiedän menettäneeni elämäni. Perheeni on kertonut kaikille minun kuolleen ja he ovat jo viettäneet hautajaisianikin. Ja se on täysin oma vikani.

Yhtenä aamuna välähdykset olivat näyttäneet minulle enemmän kuin ennen, jotain todella merkityksellistä. Juoksin onnellisena lapsena äitini luo ja halasin häntä. Kirkkain silmin kiitin häntä siskosta, jonka tulisin saamaan. Äitini katsetta en kuitenkaan koskaan unohda, kun hän kuuli sen. Se oli täynnä kauhua ja ihmetystä. Luulen hänen aavistaneen jo silloin mitä tulevaisuus toisi tullessaan.

Myöhemmin kuulin äitini puhuvat isäni kanssa asiasta ja tiesin tehneeni todella tyhmästi. Minun ei olisi pitänyt rynnätä niin innoissani äitini luokse ja kiittää häntä. Hän tivasi minulta sen jälkeen kaiken välähdyksistä, mutta en osannut kertoa hänelle mitään kovinkaan tarkasti.

Välähdyksiä tuli ja meni sen jälkeen, eivätkä ne vaikuttaneet niin suuresti elämääni, muutamia lukuun ottamatta. Oli välähdyksiä, jotka nähtyäni en onnistunut pitämään suutani kiinni tai käyttäytymistäni kurissa, kun jo paljastin ihmisille mitä tulisi tapahtumaan. Olin elämäniloinen, energinen tyttö, joka innostui kaikesta herkästi, eikä tajunnut miksei kukaan tahtonut tietää, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan. Pilasin kerran Cynthian joulun sanomalla vanhempien antavan hänelle sen kauniin nuken, jota hän oli jo kauan pyytänyt, olin vain niin innoissani hänen puolestaan. Hän todella ansaitsi sen nuken. Ja kun se nukke viimein joulupäivänä paljastui kauniin paperin alta, Cynthia tiesi jo mitä saisi, eikä hän kokenut yllätyksen riemua.

Välähdykseni säikäyttivät vanhempani pahemman kerran, kun astelin heidän eteensä keskellä viikkoa pyhäpuvussani nähtyäni isovanhempieni saapuvan yllätysvierailulle, enkä ollut halunnut näyttää suttuiselta. Se sai vanhempani todella pelkäämään välähdyksiäni. Isovanhempien lähdettyä vanhempani määräsivät minulle ensimmäisen rangaistukseni. Sen syyksi sanottiin vanhempien häpeään saattaminen, koska he olivat isovanhempien saapuessa likaisissa vaatteissa ja hiukset hieman hajallaan, kun minä istuin olohuoneessa odottaen kiltisti pyhäpuvussani, hiukset tarkassa ojennuksessa täysin valmiina, mutta tiesin siinä olevan vielä enemmän.

Aika ajoin sen jälkeen sain rangaistuksia laidasta laitaan. Kuulin isän mumisevan jonkin kitkemisestä illalla äidille, ja tiesin heidän tarkoittavan minua. Rangaistukset tekivät minusta varovaisen ja elämäniloni ja energiani alkoivat vähetä. Vanhempani iskostivat minuun välähdysten olevan kirous ja aloin myös käyttäytyä sen mukaan. Yritin olla ajattelematta niitä, mutta ne vain vahvistuivat. Monena yönä herätin vanhempani huutamalla unissani, koska säikähdin välähdyksiä, jotka tunkivat jopa kauniisiin pilvilinnoihini.

Se oli viimeinen pisara vanhemmilleni. He suostuttelivat minut lähtemään tänne luvaten välähdysten loppuvan ja heidät hakiessaan minut takaisin olisin täysin parantunut. Nyt vanhempieni äänet huutavat päässäni, eivätkä anna minulle rauhaa. Ja vaikka olenkin pimeydessä yksin, välähdykset ovat seuranani kertoneet mitä ulkopuolella tapahtuu. Ne kuitenkin loppuvat, jos yritän saada selville oman tulevaisuuteni. Silloin tajuan taas pimeyden ympärilläni ja äänet voimistuvat entisestään. Alkuaikoina täällä, ne vaikenivat välähdysten iskiessä. Nyt ne vain jatkuvat, kun näen jonkun toisen saavan itselleen vieraan.

Ennen iloitsin itsekseni, jos jotain hyvää tapahtui jollekin toiselle, mutta nyt rangaistukset ovat tehneet ainakin osittain tehtävänsä, vaikka vanhempieni minuun iskostama ajatus välähdysten pitäminen kirouksena on jo melkein kadonnut. Olen kadottanut kykyni iloita välähdyksistäni. Joskus epätoivon hetkellä pidän niitä kirouksena, koska ne eivät enää auta minua samalla lailla kuin ennen.

Suljen silmäni ja nukahdan peläten uniani ja huomista. Sitä ei koskaan tiedä, milloin menettää otteensa elämästään.

Herään taas pimeyteen, enkä enää välitä. Äänet huutavat jälleen päässäni ja välähdykset suorastaan vilisevät silmissäni. Uusia kasvoja, mutta minä en jaksa huomioida niitä. Ne eivät kuulu minun maailmaani, joka ei ulotu tämän huoneen ulkopuolelle. Minulla on kaikki mitä tarvitsen hengissä pysymiseen, sänky ja päivittäinen ruoka-annokseni.

Mutta tällä hetkellä haluaisin antaa periksi, makaan vain sängylläni. Ruokani olen jo syönyt ja silmäni pidän kiinni, kun huoneeni ovi aukaistaan ja sisään päästetään hieman valoa ja ihmisen hahmo. Päättelen hänen olevan uusi pelastajani, joka kuitenkin määrää minulle vain lisää shokkihoitoa ja oloa pimeydessä, koska en sano heille sanaakaan. En ole puhunut kenellekään täällä oloni aikana. Eihän minun asiani heille kuulu, vaikka he kuinka yrittäisivät kysellä.

Hän käskee hoitajan sitoa silmäni, jonka jälkeen minut kuljetetaan toisaalle, jossa uusi pelastajani kyselee minulta kaikkea, mutta en vastaa hänelle mitään. Mietin vain miten omituista on, etten nähnyt hänen tuloaan, ei mitään merkkiä. Olisin silloin voinut valmistautua paremmin. En edes tiedä minkälaiset kasvot pelastajallani on, kun kuulen vain hänen äänensä.

Kysymyssessio loppuu, pelastajani huokaisee pettyneenä, ja pian minut viedään takaisin. Side jätetään silmilleni rangaistuksena tottelemattomuudestani, mutta se ei muuta mitään. Pimeys ympäröi minut jälleen, vaikka sain nähdä pienen valohaituvan ovellani. Nukahdan, enkä jaksa välittää.

_"Tule leikkimään kanssamme."  
"Katso mitä minä sain."  
"Kultaseni, se parantaa sinut."  
"Kirous on liian vahva. Me emme pysty murtamaan sitä."_

Uudet äänet huutavat päässäni, mutta minä olen tyhjä. Välähdykset ovat tauonneet ja silmieni edessä on pelkkää mustaa. Ovi avautuu, kuulen sen hyvin, mutta side silmilläni estää näkemästä. Joku vahva ihminen tarttuu minuun ja nostaa sängyltä ylös. Tunnen vain pienen tuulahduksen kasvoillani, kun minut kuljetetaan kantamalla jonnekin, jossa linnut visertävät ja tuuli puhaltaa kylmästi.

Minut lasketaan hellästi pehmeälle alustalle. Ihoni lävistetään jollakin terävällä, mutta kumma kyllä en tunne veren valuvan iholleni. Toisaalta olen jo poissa, mikään kipu tai veren valuminen ei saa minua palaamaan.

Ihoni lävistetään uudelleen ja uudelleen. Lävistyskohtiin syttyy pienet tulet, jotka olisivat saaneet normaalit ihmiset vaikeroimaan. Tulet leviävät sisällen, valloittaen koko ruumiini. Hulluus kuitenkin tekee sen, etten välitä. Minä palan ja kuolema on vihdoin lähelläni.

* * *

Näen kauniin enkelin kasvot mielessäni. Hänen hiuksensa ovat vaaleat, ja hän on eksyksissä. Minä olen se, jota hän etsii, hänen pelastajansa.


End file.
